


Figuratively (Harry Hook x Reader)

by Sarcastic_Writer



Series: Descendants Reader Insert [8]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, If You Squint - Freeform, Isle of the Lost (Disney), M/M, Other, Sexual Tension, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-08-24 14:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16642301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Writer/pseuds/Sarcastic_Writer
Summary: Someone is following you, that you know. But you can't figure out why.





	1. Chapter 1

        You quietly scoffed as you turned sharply into the alleyway on your right. It was dirty, per usual, but empty so it would do. You walked down the alley for a moment before stopping. Another second passed before you spoke.

        "You're very bad a stalking by the way."

        A chuckle sounded from behind you and you turned to face your stalker. Waltzing out of the shadows was a tall figure. He dark hair, bright blue eyes, a sharp smirk, tattered red leather jacket, and a silver hook. You discreetly inhaled at the sight of Harry Hook, knowing if that he was stalking you nothing good was to come.

        "Well, well well! Ain't someone smart? Tell me, how did ye know I was tailin' ye?" Harry asked in a conversational way, waving his hook around for dramatic effect. He raised an eyebrow at you and waited for an answer.

         You crossed your arms and quickly looked for a way out. Seeing none you sighed but held your defensive posture. You answered, "You aren't as subtle as you think, Hook."

        "Please, Hook was me father. Ye can call me Harry," he said, bowing mockingly. When he rose he smirked at you. 

        You rolled your eyes at him, he truly was a dramatic as people say. Wonderful. You were done with idle chatter and confronted him, "Why were you following me  _Hook_ ."

        He frowned (which looked more like a pout) and placed a hand over his heart, "That hurts, love," he said in a faux-depressed tone. He suddenly perked up and his dangerous grin returned, "Buuuutttt, I suppose I could tell ye why I be here. Fer a price o' course."

        You narrowed for eyes at the pirate, trying to figure out his angle, "Alright, I'll bite. What's the price?"

        Harry clapped his hands together and his grin turned wolfish. Quickly, he moved to be standing right in front of you, obviously not caring about personal space. "I'm soooo glad ye asked, love. Ye see all I want is one, simple, kiss. Right here," he said, tapping his lips for effect.

        You scoffed and shoved him away. You took a step back and said, "Go to Hell."

        Harry smirked (did he ever actually stop?). He held his arms out to the side in a wide gesture to you. "We're already there love."

        "I meant figuratively dumb ass," you sneered turning to walk out of the alleyway. Before you could get too far Harry called out from behind you.

        "I'll be seein' ye later (Y/N)!" he called. You heard him chuckle and then the tell-tale sound of fabric rustling as he walked in the opposite direction from you. When you reached the head of the alley you relaxed minutely. You processed what just happened. Harry Hook was following you, and you had no idea why.

        You were so screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

        You reread the note you had clutched in your hand as you tried to slow your pace, not wanting people to know you were nervous. Nervousness is weakness, and, well, you can guess what comes next. 

_3:00; Sunken Ship_

_Don't be late_

        It was obvious who it was from; your very own stalker. Of course, he didn't write it. Most people know that Harry can't write, but that doesn't mean much. Plenty of people on the Isle can't write. Anyway, it was almost three and you were close to the place called 'Sunken Ship'. The place in question was a cliff just outside of the city that jutted harshly out over the rocky sea below. On a good day, which were few and far between, you could see Auradon in all of its goodness-glory. The cliff was named 'Sunken Ship' because of the numerous razor-sharp rocks that protruded from the foamy sea that could, and have, sink a ship. Most notably, the ship that still remains stuck upon the rock. No one knows who owns that ship and who was on it when it crashed. One day the rocks were empty, the next day a ship was wrecked. No bodies were found, but to be fair no one was really looking. 'Sunken Ship' was a good place to go if you really didn't like someone, one push and they would topple over and fall onto the rocks. 

        Was this why Harry was stalking you? Was he planning to kill you? You couldn't think of a reason he would kill you, but on the Isle, reasons weren't really needed. So yeah, you could be walking towards your death. At least you had a good run. Well, as good of a run that one could have on the Isle.

        You reached the cliff but didn't see Harry. You checked the time on the cracked and dirty watch you had stolen from Dr. Facilier's shop. It was exactly 3 so where was Harry. In hindsight, you should've realized that Harry probably couldn't read a watch or tell time very well but you were cold and in no mood to die. So instead of waiting for another minute you turned and began to walk away. You didn't get far before a voice called out, "An' where do ye reckon ye're goin', love?"

        You stopped and groaned, eliciting a chuckle out of Harry. Without turning you responded, "You're late. I was leaving."

        "Leavin'? But ye jus' got here!" Harry exclaimed. You didn't see him move forward, but you felt him rest his hand- no his hook on your shoulder. Fuck. You felt him nudge your shoulder, ordering you to turn around and you were in no position to argue. When you turned you forced yourself to look Harry in the eye. You forced down a flinch at the glint in Harry's eye, a glint you had a hard time identifying. 

        You sighed, "What do you want Hook?"

        "I told ye-"

        "Yes, I know, Hook is your father," you interrupted him, not in the mood. He raised an eyebrow at you, not used to people interrupting him. People were usually too scared to. 

        "Huh, well I suppose we should get t' business then?" He 'asked', motioning to the cliff. When you didn't move he chuckled again, "I won't kill ye, love. Relax. Jus' don't want ye runnin' off."        

        You scoffed in disbelief. As you passed Harry you saw his eyebrows shoot up in surprise.

        "Ye thought I was goin' t' kill ye?" he asked in surprise. You looked at him oddly and you saw the gears click into place. " 'Sunken Ship' does 'ave that reputation I suppose. Lucky ye, I be on strict orders; no killin', only talkin'."

        You sighed and walked on the cliff, mocking him under your breath. He heard you and chuckled, your attitude was only amusing him more. About 10 feet from the edge of the cliff you stopped and turned towards Harry You were startled when you turned because Harry was much closer to you than you thought. He was literally a breath away.

        "'Ello," Harry said, smiling seductively.

        "You could stll talk to me with a foot between us," you muttered, feeling uncomfortable at the thought of speaking any louder.

        Harry hummed in consideration, "I could, but where's th' fun in that? Plus," he paused, more than likely for dramatic effect, before continuing and somehow stepping closer to you, "ye're only more breath-takin' this close up."

        You scoffed, trying to ignore the blush on your cheeks, and said, "Do you have a crush on me Hook."

        Harry smiled deviously, "We'll jus' 'ave t' see, won't we?" And before you could question him he leaned in and kissed you. You hesitated, conflicted. Do you kis back or push him off the cliff while he's distracted? Decisions, decisions. 

         _Fuck it,_ you though before returning the kiss. You felt Harry smirk and when you pulled away a few seconds later he began to open his mouth to speak, but you cut him off, "Don't say anything. You'll ruin the moment."

        "Ah, we were havin' a moment?" Harry crooned. You rolled your eyes and pulled him closer by the lapels of his jacket.

        "Shut up and kiss me."

        "Gladly."


End file.
